theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Deletion
In any city, in any country, go to any place where computers are prevalent. It may be an internet cafe, a copy center, a network hub, anywhere you can think of so long as multiple computers are present. Ask anyone you see there if you can speak to the "Holder of Deletion." If the person's eyes go wide with disbelief, you have found the right place. If any other reaction occurs, flee for your very soul and don't look back. They are on to you. You will be led down a hallway to a part of the building that nobody seems to have used for a long time. As you walk down the hallway you will notice that the technology seems to become more and more dated, until finally you come to a room with a single computer. The first thing you will notice about the computer is that it is not plugged in to the wall. It will be of a much older generation of technology than you are used to seeing in your time, but somehow it will still work as if it were good as new. This is your last chance to walk away. There will be a prompt on the screen requiring your input. Sit at the computer and type the question "Where are they now?" The room will vanish around you and you will find yourself in a void. The computer will manifest in front of you as a glowing wire-frame shape of itself, linking cables that weren't there before into what you will perceive to be as your brain. The data flow that will enter your mind will tell of every fiasco that came about as a result of technology, transcending time and space - future events are not lost to this Holder. Every piece of data ever deleted, from the most petty and inane to the most important and crucial, will flash into your mind, and every horrible consequence will be shown to you in excruciating detail. Only those with the fortitude of the necessary caliber will survive this torrent of data without becoming part of the computer's inexhaustible power supply forever. You will realize that this void is everything that has ever been deleted, whether inadvertently or on purpose, and you are quickly becoming part of it all. Only the power of your imagination, originating from within yourself, will be your saving grace if you decide to seek this Object. Try speaking, or naming yourself back into existence; this computer only understands certain aspects about the phenomenon known as vibration. If your imagination is strong enough, you will manifest yourself in the room with the computer. The monitor will be off and one of the keys on the keyboard will be in your left hand. Leave the compound immediately - someone might need to bring something back... If you want anything to ever permanently vanish (even other people, if you're truly sadistic and evil), just think of whatever it is and touch the delete key you now possess; it will then cease to exist. If you use it too much, though, eventually all that will be left will be you and all of the Objects, gradually being brought together, even if you previously tried to use it on an Object. You didn't think it would be that simple, did you? The delete key is Object 293 of 538. Powerful as your prize may be, you must still find another way to prevent Their gathering.